


Give me Value

by gxd_cxmplex



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Worth Issues, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxd_cxmplex/pseuds/gxd_cxmplex
Summary: Tommyinnit craves value and he'll do anything to get it.--TW:Religious Imagery/Religious Trauma
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 231





	Give me Value

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This Contains Religious Trauma! 
> 
> Please Read the Tags!!

Saints are a beautiful part of social standings. I say beautiful as in, the way people put them on a pedestal. Onto a pedestal to be scared and ravaged for all their worth. Yet they're expected to stand tall and forgive the ones that took everything from them. They're supposed to sit by. 

And do nothing. 

Sit there with their shiny skin and their desirable looks. 

Don't let them know of the blood running down their body as a sign of purity. Or the stretch marks in undesirable places. God forbid they find out about the fat that sticks to their limbs in places that make them targeted. 

Tommyinnit stares at the fat in his arms, chest, stomach, thighs, calves, wrists, face, and any other place that makes him unhappy with a body dysphoria that makes him think he's past saving. Gluttony is a sin. 

Oh, God he's sinned. 

He's sinned in ways that would send him to hell. 

And, God, did he need saving. 

He needed someone to give him something to give him value. Something that makes him worth something. 

Maybe then, He'll be worth saving. 

No matter how much content he makes. 

No matter how much funny phrases he says. 

No matter how much he gives up his everything.

No matter how many times people would betray him. 

No matter how much chaos he caused. 

No matter how much worth he'll think he'll gain for himself. 

He knows deep down he's worth nothing but the betrayal he gets. 

He sees it as Techno eyes display no mercy for him. No matter the memories they made and how much he trusted him, He knew deep down he wasn't valued. It was easy for Techno to hurt him. 

He sees it when Wilbur begs Phil to kill. Wilbur blew up Manburg with no regret. No matter how much Tommy begged for him to not blow up the place Tommy gave his all into. He didn't matter to him. His everything was of no value to Wilbur. It was easy for Wilbur to destroy everything he worked twords. 

He sees it when Phil sides with Techno. He never cared for Tommy. A short life was nothing compared to the Blood God's ideologies. No matter how related that short life was. Family means nothing to Phil. Well, It does. But only the ones of value. 

Tommy has no value.

So, by god, Tommy wanted to work for it. He wanted to work for his brothers affections. He wanted to work for his fathers attention. He wanted to work for the head pats his brothers never gave him and the lessons his father never taught. 

Tommy wanted to be made out of clean glass blown by his father and brothers, Not a perfect copy but a little from everything. 

Tommy was foraged from melted and recycled plastic in the depths of hell, in which he has earned himself a throne. He's taken the aspects of his brothers and melted it into himself. 

He can play piano all he wants but it isn't a guitar. 

He can survive but he will never make it to an adult. 

He can fight tooth and nail for some hint of approval all he wants but no ones watches him. 

He will gain his wings when he earns value. 

But value is something others place on you. 

The scars he's been given, His everything he's giving up, His voice, His roughed face, His words, His talents. 

They're nothing but overlooked and shamed in the conversation of his worth. 

So, He will run. 

Or he would if it wasn't for empty worth he gets when he's almost out of the door. 

That empty worth that's worth everything to him. 

But it disappears as soon as it's at his fingertips. 

So, He stays. 

He stays for the flash of hope and adrenaline that runs through his veins when that worth and value come into reach. 

He'll stay. 

That doesn't mean he's worth value.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> How was it? Are you sad? I hope so :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
